


Wonderstruck

by lostinthesounds



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, No Comment, Totally Not Related To Recent News Regarding The Actors, beliza - Freeform, but im screaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds
Summary: A series of events that somehow led to Bellamy and Clarke getting married. (Inspired by true events.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this in my drafts since the day after Bob and Eliza announced they had gotten married. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This story is going to be a bunch of major moments that the fandom knows, so it won’t be a straight forward, plot based fanfic. Sending all my love to them always and hope it’s well enough to read <3

_"'This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home  
_I'll spend forever_ _wondering if you knew__  
_I was enchanted to meet you_ " 

* * *

The first time she meets him, it's was a little something like fate. 

 

She had wandered around the convention center, blind to her mother's absence after being told that she would be talking to possible agents for her daughter. It wasn't supposed to happen, Clarke wasn't supposed to end up in a daze as she found herself staring at up and coming actors that surrounded her. She had smiled when she recognized some old friends from her previous commercial gigs, and especially when curious acting agents would try and interest her in working for them. 

 

When she does realize that her mother wasn't next to her, she panics and pulls out her phone. A nervous habit she picked up on early, running her hands through the ends of her blonde hair was what kept her sane when her mother took longer than usual to pick up the phone. It seemed like her mother was also panicking, as Clarke pulls the phone away from her ear when her mother raises her voice an octave and asks where she is. 

 

She looks around the area, taking some time to answer because it was such a big convention. With a title of the _New and Upcoming Actors Convention_ , it was hard to wrap her mind around how much competition she would have for the roles she wants in the future. There was crowds of people at almost every booth, ranging from television shows in the states and local networks in Australia. She even found some that asked for toothpaste and medicine commercials, but there was no way she would be doing that. 

 

It clicks, and she answers. "I'm on the floor that promotes international work," She tries to find better wording, but it's the best she could categorize this place. She's practically stranded in the middle of a convention center with strangers, her mind went blank. "Where are you, mom?" 

 

Clarke finds out that her mother was on the third floor, two floors above her, talking with agents that seemed interested in her. Her mother didn't say much after, only introducing Clarke to the idea of starring in a teenager based television show that's supposed to represent real life experiences. 

 

She sighs, "I'll go find you, see you later." 

 

She had only shoved her phone back into her back pocket, blue eyes scanning for an elevator since she could only imagine the strain on her legs if she ran up two flights of stairs. Normally, it wouldn't be a struggle but Clarke didn't want to look sweaty or unprofessional if she met up with her mom, looking like a panting mess. It wouldn't be a good first impression, she knew this. 

 

Clarke finds an elevator hidden in the corner of the hall, noticing a small crowd of people standing in front of the two metal doors as they waited for them to open. She tries to weave her way through waves of people that seem to be going in the opposite direction, faces with grins and arms holding stacks of paper. She wants to complain or push them out of the way, in all honesty. 

 

She hears a ding, and she's still a few feet away. 

 

 _Oh no_. 

 

She walks, more like _speed_ walking, to get to the elevator before it closed. She knew it wouldn't hurt to wait for the next round trip, but being a young teenager at sixteen, she didn't want to seem awkward in a place where she had to impress people. 

 

Clarke swore that she heard the doors closed, but she came to a joyous realization when she gets to the doors and realizes that the sound was entirely something different. It was a person, a young guy with black curls that fell on his forehead and a bright, white smile that put everyone else who wanted those toothpaste commercials to shame. His skin tan, she notices when they peak through the cuffs of his long sleeve white shirt. 

 

He was holding the doors open for her, and she froze. 

 

"Getting on?," He asks, much to everyone else's dismay, who stood beside him already in the elevator. He ignored them, still locked on the girl in front of him, locked on _her_. Clarke nods her head slowly, "You're lucky I caught the doors, then." 

 

Clarke could feel her cheeks redden, straightening the hem of her jean jacket as she steps into the elevator. It's silent for a few seconds, as the doors close and buttons get pressed on the panel beside her. The kind stranger was beside her, leaning forward to press a button for his own destination. Clarke waits for him to pull back so she could do the same, she _swears_ , but the guy hesitates and turns his head to look at her before she has the chance to do it herself. 

 

"What floor are you heading to?" 

 

She locks eyes with him, "Third." _He has brown eyes_. 

 

"There," He presses the button for her, and straightens up so that he's standing. "You're set." 

 

"I should say thank you, right?" She blurts out suddenly, her mouth tilting up when the guy laughs. "Thank you for holding the door for me." 

 

The guy nods in acceptance, "No problem, it seemed like you needed to be somewhere quick anyways." 

 

"I got separated from my mom, I didn't realize I was walking off." Clarke says, and she really wants to face palm right then and there because this guy was cute, and the boys at her school weren't a sight for sore eyes. She didn't mind talking to him. Not at all. 

 

She was tense, anxious to see how the guy would react because she didn't want to come off as childish to the point where he would avoid talking to her. It was a stupid thought, knowing she would never see this guy again but just having the simple desire to talk to him for as long as she could. 

 

"I get it," He replied, a gentle smirk grows on his face and Clarke feels warm inside. "I dragged my mom all over the place when I first started to act, so I _definitely_   know the feeling of getting on their good side so they continue to come with me everywhere." 

 

"You have no idea," Clarke sighs, but relishes in the fact that both of them have a smile on their face as the conversation starts to die down. The guy even gives her a small wave goodbye as she exits the elevator on the third floor, but the door closes before he could see that she saw or that she waved _back_. 

* * *

“Mom!,” Clarke exclaims, her cheeks hurting from smiling so hard and she hasn’t even broke the news. Her phone pressed eagerly against her ear, Diyoza was grinning beside her as well. She felt like she couldn’t breathe properly. “I got the job, I’m gonna be on the show.”

 

“Oh my god,” Her mother says and beams, “that’s amazing, I’m so happy for you, sweetie.”

 

Clarke sighs, feeling grateful and so relieved. But, she couldn’t shake the feeling of sadness that she would be away from her family. “Mom, that means I’m going to the states.”

 

“Isn’t that what you wanted?”  

 

“Yes, I’m excited,” Clarke immediately responded as it was the truth. Her multiple rounds of auditions was paying off, the constant fear of being neglected when she had gotten so far was finally gone. _She_ got the job. “I just hate to leave you and everyone else.” 

 

“Oh honey,” Her mother starts, trying not to let her emotions sneak through. She was truly so happy for her daughter. “You deserve this role more than anything else, this is your shot at making it big. It’s your dream finally coming true.” She paused, followed by a hesitant laugh. “Clarke, you’re also twenty three years old, you can handle yourself.” 

 

“Mom,” She whines, wishing for some sort of a more emotional response from her mother. “I’m just gonna miss you guys.” 

 

“It’s not like you’re leaving us forever darling, it’s alright.” 

 

“What if the show takes off?” Clarke asks, running her hands through her hair at the thought. What if her entire life changes with this role? “And I won’t be able to see you for months, how would you feel then?” 

 

“Excited, genuinely.” Her mother says after a beat. “My daughter would be successful and that’s all that matters to me.” 

 

“You’re happy for me?” 

 

“Of course I am.” 

 

Clarke takes a deep breath, waving to Diyoza as the other woman gets up to walk herself out of the door. Once the door clicks and she’s alone, she takes some time to collect her thoughts. 

 

“Do you wanna hear about my role?” She says softly, still in quite a shock herself. It was a big deal, she was told that meetings and table-reads would start in a few months and it was quite nerve wracking. She tries to calm her nerves that settled in her stomach, “I’m one of the main characters, mom.” 

 

“Tell me more,” Her mother says. “I’m all yours.” 

 

Clarke smiles with those words, feeling so grateful for her mom. She takes a seat on her couch to relax, her emotions high. She was happy, relieved and scared all at the same time. 

 

“It’s supposed to be some post apocalyptic show, about the world ending. People live on spaceships and have their own civilizations, until my character’s father realizes that the ship’s oxygen levels are failing. I’m the one who has to lead all of the teenagers when they get sent to the ground.” She couldn’t stop herself when the ends of her mouth tilted upwards. “I’m gonna be some _great_ leader, aren’t I?” She laughed. 

 

“It’ll be easy for you, I know it.” Her mother encouraged. “You got the role because the writers thing you’re fit enough to play it off, it’s gonna be perfect.” 

 

“Are you and Dad gonna watch it?” A serious question, although her mother chuckles. Clarke’s eyebrows furrow together at the sound, “What, I’m serious!” 

 

“It sounds like a show we would be interested in, so _maybe_.” 

 

Clarke teased lightly, “I heard one of the main actors that just got casted is a nervous wreck for the role because it’s her first gig in America.” 

 

”I wonder who that is?” Her mother plays along with the sharade, and Clarke feels a weight lifted from her shoulders. 

 

She would be okay, she would be fine. 

 

She’s acted before in multiple shows and projects, how can this be any different? 

 

* * *

The second time she sees him, his black curls are cut shorter. His hair was sticking out in all directions, but somehow made him look younger if she stared at him longer. 

 

He was sitting across from her at the table read, hands clasped together in front of him on his script. 

 

She swallows thickly, knowing that he hadn’t recognized her because if he did, he would’ve said something. Which he hadn’t, and it was starting to leave her restless. The whole cast had just met and she was trying to be nice and smile at everyone, but when it came to the man she met in the elevator at sixteen, he was looking away when she would look at him. 

 

Clarke was set next to one of her cast mates named Harper, as she was visibly excited and bouncing in her seat. She was also blonde, and had a fire in her eyes every time she stared at someone. She looked intense, but also sweet so it was fitting for the role. From what Clarke knew about everyone, they were all going to be playing teenagers and most of them fit the physical aspect of the role. 

 

All but _one_. 

 

It didn’t help that once she saw his name tag, _Bellamy Blake_ , it all seemed to make more sense. He was insanely attractive, adorable at the same time, and even Harper was hesitant to share a glance at him. He wore a black T-shirt, denim jeans and the same messy hair that attracted her to him all those years ago. 

 

It’s been six years since she’s last seen him in person, since he was so kind to leave the elevator door open for her. He was hunched over, and even then, his back was tense which showed off his muscles. He looked _really_ good. In a room full of people, she found herself staring at him. 

 

“I’m gonna give you guys some time to talk and get to know eachother,” Kane says, standing from his chair to clasp his hands together. The executive producers named Dante Wallace and Indra (she only liked to be called by her last name, and Clarke wouldn’t dare ask why because not to lie, her face tattoo was scary enough) followed suit. “If your acting is as good as when I first met each of you, you’re going to be spending a lot more time together now anyways.” 

 

They leave the room, and everyone else was left to stare at eachother. 

 

“You two aren’t from here,” Harper turns to Clarke and Bellamy almost immediately, and she smiles. Although Bellamy apparently didn’t hear the question, she had turned her chair to face Clarke for an answer. “I heard an accent when you were introducing yourself earlier.” 

 

“I hope it’s clear,” Clarke laughs as she tries to hide her nerves. She didn’t want to remind herself that she wasn’t American, like most of the cast. She would have to learn how to speak _without_ her accent. “I grew up with one all my life, since it reminds me of where I come from.” 

 

A man, with a short haircut that made it seem like he had bangs covering his narrowed eyes gets involved in their conversation. She remembered his name being Monty, “So where are you from?” 

 

“Austrailia, but to be exact,” Clarke couldn’t help but smile. Her hands flat on the table, pride filling her. “I’m from Melbourne, so it’s nice to escape for some time to do what I love.” 

 

A beat passes, and Clarke notices that everyone was now focused on how Bellamy had stopped talking to a woman named Raven and his eyes were locked on her’s. 

 

His brown eyes go wide, and he looks away so that no one could see the grin on his face. 

 

“Finally, he notices.” Harper says, but it’s playful. 

 

“Sorry, I’m getting asked so many things at once.” Bellamy apologized and the girl next to him, Raven had backed off. 

 

It felt like a complete stop in every sense of the word. Clarke’s heart seemed to stop, her breath hitched—“It’s you, isn’t it?” Bellamy looked at her, relief spreading across his face as if he was biting his tongue, “The girl from the elevator a few years ago?” 

 

Clarke nods, while tucking a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. “You remember me?” She had hoped that he did, but of course he didn’t have to know that. She wondered if he had known from the beginning and kept it to himself. 

 

“You looked familiar from the moment you walked in the door,” Bellamy gestures towards the front of the room, and everyone turned—he seemed to forget about their reaction when he tries to find her gaze one more time. “I didn’t think you’d leave Melbourne for a gig in America though, I can’t say I’m surprised.” 

 

“What can I say?, I like adventure,” Clarke replied, keeping her comments short and sweet. 

 

Harper must’ve thought that it was funny because she nudged Clarke’s shoulder and leaned back, like she was watching a show on television. (The irony leaves Clarke to smirk, waiting for Bellamy to speak) 

 

“I just find it fascinating that you and I left the same place, the same country and ended up on the _same_ show.” He pauses, and Clarke lets herself get lost in the wonder in his eyes since she couldn’t look away. He was enticing, and a bit of a tease if she would add. “If I knew any better, I’d say that you were following me.” 

 

“I don’t even know you, Bellamy so how would that be possible?.” 

 

 

She could hear Monty and Raven start a conversation with others who don’t want to listen to her speak anymore, and beside her, Harper had her attention on a girl named Maya who was trying to describe her character. 

 

It was just _them_ now, in a room full of people. 

 

Bellamy noticed too, taking his time to find the right thing to say. 

 

“Don’t you miss home?,” He asks softly, and Clarke has to watch the way his lips move to form his words because he was across the table. A few feet seperating such a genuine conversation, “I know they’re a call away but it doesn’t feel the same.” 

 

She nods acting as if she was offended by the question, “Of course I miss my family.” 

 

Bellamy frowns, grabbing a pen that was set aside his script for the pilot episode of their show and turned the stack of papers around to write on the blank page. 

 

Clarke thinks of the what he could write that would benefit either of them, like his phone number or a site where she could buy cheap plane tickets during the holidays even if it’s just been a week since she left Melbourne—she feels home sick more than anything.

 

Bellamy clicks the pen, and turns the script so that it faces Clarke so she could read it.

 

” _I’m thinking of officially forming a pact for us Aussies, so we can help eachother when we need it or get reminded of home._ ” 

 

She could feel her cheeks redden with a blush, before the smile has the chance to reach and she _really_ likes the way that it happens to him too. 

 

She takes her own pen, and in the middle of multiple conversations happening around her—with people she would have to spend so much of her time with—she takes one last look at Bellamy to make sure he was serious. She trusts him the most, and it scares her how fast she came to that realization. 

 

His eyes dart from the paper thats now in her hands to her blue inked pen, and she sighs. 

 

 _He was serious_. 

 

Clarke holds the paper down as she clicks her pen, and writes two words that feels like it would change everything. 

 

“ _I’m in_.” 

 

At least, she would have Bellamy when she missed home. That’s what mattered to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the filming of a certain scene in season one (inspired by 1x08 of the 100) leaves Bellamy and Clarke anxious to see what comes next. 
> 
> Their flirting game isn’t the best, but Bellamy knows what to say to leave Clarke speechless.

_”This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone, I'll spend forever wondering if you knew” _

* * *

__

 

”You have nothing to worry about, I don’t get why it’s a big deal.” Raven shrugs her shoulders, biting into a glazed donut that she took from a box at catering. They were standing in between scenes, lucky to have a break when cameras were focusing on the other main characters who were still in space. “You’ve done scenes with him before, this one would just be longer.” 

 

“I’m not scared of being in scenes with Bellamy,” Clarke scoffed, ignoring the burst of nervous butterlifes in her stomach. “I’m just anxious to have my first _emotional_ scene with him.” There was a difference, and she was sure of it. 

 

“He’s a great actor, I don’t know if you could tell.” Raven joked, before shoving the small donut into her mouth and Clarke couldn’t help but smile at the effort to swallow from her friend. It wasn’t surprising how fast their friendship had grown, she liked being around people who made her laugh and comfortable. Raven fit the box perfectly so she enjoyed their banter. _Most of the time_. “He’s gonna hold you down, and just incase you’re really that blind to the chemistry you two have—“ 

 

“Chemistry?” Clarke asks, cutting her friend off. She leans against the catering table, and furrowed her brows together. She said what now?

 

”Oh god,” Raven replied, her eyes widen and she holds back a laugh. “So you’re the oblivious one with no access to social media?” 

 

Clarke’s cheeks turn pink, “I don’t check up on things as much as you.” 

 

“I guess I have to fill you in now.” 

 

“I’m debating if that’s a good idea after what you’ve already told me.” Clarke rubbed her face with her hands, trying to outweigh the pros and cons of being told how good she can physically look with someone—especially when that person is Bellamy. She already had a flutter in her heart everytime they spoke off screen and she didn’t need that interference of fiction and reality. _Really_. 

 

They had been filming for almost two months, having done seven episodes and from what Clarke has seen, the show has built anticipation and excitement. It’s something she’s never experienced, the reality being apart of a popular show. So it was new, but exciting for her as well. 

 

She couldn’t complain. 

 

“People just like you and Bellamy together,” The ends of Raven’s mouth turns up into a smirk when Clarke sighs next to her. “From what we’ve shared of behind the scenes, people really like the idea of you two together.” 

 

“The show hasn’t even aired yet.” The other blonde tried to reason. 

 

“That gives them a _better_ reason to start liking your characters together when they see you in action,” Raven says, and she’s shocked when Clarke hits her shoulder. 

 

“What was that for?” She asked, rubbing the spot that Clarke purposefully hit. 

 

“Are you one of those people?,” Clarke crosses her arms, a teasing smile is bright on her features. “The people that like when Bellamy and I are together?” 

 

Raven shakes her head, but the grin on her face is enough to convince Clarke otherwise. _This girl_ —Clarke had to look away before her face got totally warm with embarrassment. 

 

“If I said yes,” Raven says, and turns to the sudden voice of Kane saying that they have to get back on set for their next round of shooting scenes. Clarke wants to get out of there as fast as possible, she pushes herself off of the table and starts to walk but her friend pulls her back. “You wouldn’t want to believe me anyways so no, I don’t see anything between you two.”

 

Clarke nods, because she understood. It calmed her down, which was what she needed. 

 

She just has to push all these thoughts in the back of her mind, because she has to _see_ Bellamy now. Maybe it was good that she didn’t eat anything from the snack table, she was trying to keep her nerves at a minimum. 

 

When she gets to the set that she’s working on, she sees Bellamy on the ground with a man on top of him trying to hit him in the head with the grip of a rifle—she only figured out that they were finishing their scene—and she stood a generous distance away to watch before they needed her. 

 

Raven was right before. 

 

Bellamy was a great actor, his emotions poured into every move and action, his facial expressions could be enough to make her heart clench and when his voice cracks—Clarke isn’t sure if she could keep up with him anymore, so the calm nerves that settled deep into her stomach start to erupt again. Self doubt gets her nowhere, she’s come to realize, but then the scene finishes and Bellamy takes a long sip of water that’s on standby and he’s looking for someone while everyone else claps. 

 

He seems to find what he’s looking for when he (in this order), smiles wide and waves to Clarke. 

 

His face was painted with red streaks under his eyes, caked with black dirt and his eyes narrowed. She didn’t know how he could handle so much, so she smiles back and walks her way over to set and gets into place. 

 

“Hey Clarke,” Bellamy takes the rifle that was just previously thrown to the side in the last scene, and gives it to Clarke so she’s holding it—She remembers this scene from the script, and she takes a breath. He explained, “How are you feeling?” 

 

“Great, and you?” She kept her replies short, as the cameras and lighting were almost done setting up. 

 

“My character just killed someone who wanted to murder him so that he can see his family who’s stuck in space,” Bellamy teased, watching as Clarke gets situated behind a tree so that her character can surprise him, then _console_ him. “How do you think I’m feeling?” 

 

She can’t see Bellamy anymore, waiting anxiously for her cue but she spoke loudly in reply. “It wasn’t real, remember that.” 

 

It makes him chuckle, “I’m hoping it never is.” 

 

Then, the ring of the bell goes off and someone yells action—and like every other time, Clarke lets the thrill of pretending to be entirely someone else take over and she’s focused on her character’s rocky relationship with Bellamy’s. It’s growing into something that hasn’t been acknowledged, and for a second, Clarke wants to believe that about their _real_ relationship. 

 

* * *

 

“ _You can’t be here,” He stumbles backwards, almost falling onto the boy with a bullet in his neck. His eyes wont leave Clarke’s, both of them in a daze._

 

_“I followed you,” She explained, setting the rifle down next to her on the dry grass. “I told you not to leave camp, and you did anyways.”_

 

_“I don’t deserve to be with the rest of you,” He rubs both of his hands over his face, the desire to feel anything was strong and he couldn’t shake it off. “It’s a death wish for me, and it’s better off without—“_

 

_”You don’t have to do this alone.” Her character states, more of a demand._

 

_Bellamy’s character takes a step forward, as if to scare her off. “You don’t get it,”_

 

_“Yeah, you tried to kill the chancellor and so what?” She bites back, “You did it to protect your mother and I would’ve done the same.”_

 

_His head drops, his shoulders slump and he isn’t strong enough to look at her in the eyes. “The only difference is that you wouldn’t get killed for it.”_

 

_“Don’t bring the past up, that’s not a valid excuse to push me away.” She intrigued him, it’s the only reason why he doesn’t back away when she steps closer to rant in his face. (Clarke takes a deep breath, knowing that this was going better than she ever could of anticipated)_

 

_“We need to work together, the only way we’re going to survive this is if we’re on the same page.”_

 

_“My story is ruined, there’s no page to turn or match here. I’m not going to be the one to get you or the others killed because I’m stubborn and ruthless.”_

 

 _She bites her tongue, (_ Clarke deciding to improvise and see where it takes her because her vulnerability has a chance to shine with his, and she won’t back down. _) Her eyes were narrowed and tone was gentle, looking straight up into his brown eyes that were filling with tears._

 

_She adds, “You did what you had to do up there, and it’s nothing to tear yourself apart over.”_

 

_“If my mother was here, she would think I was a monster. That I haven’t changed or I turned into someone I was never meant to be, someone that she never wanted me to be.” His voice cracks mid sentence, and when Clarke’s character wraps a hand around his wrist to comfort him when he froze and couldn’t handle the thoughts in his mind—he reaches forward and wraps his arms around Clarke._

 

 _His grip was strong, and held Clarke to his body tightly. She could feel how hard he was breathing when his chest caved in and out, (_ Clarke stayed to the script and surprisingly, it wasn’t hard to let her emotions take over. _) She wrapped her arms around his neck, waiting until the camera was in her face as she shut her eyes and whispered words of comfort in his ear because she was nothing without honesty._

 

_“You saved everyone today,” She said with a soft voice, careful to the harsh breathing against her neck. “If you didn’t kill him, he would’ve had a gun in camp and acted reckless until he got what he wanted. Hell, you even saved me in the process because I—“_

 

_“I’m not a hero, I’m anything but a savior.”_

 

_”That doesn’t change the fact that you got rid of a threat, and it’s something we’ll talk about later with the others. If something is wrong up there, they need to know.”_

 

_“Can we just stay here for a while.”_

 

 _Clarke nods, not moving when Bellamy adjusts his stance so that he’s closer to her when the camera starts to fade out and—_ **Cut** _._

 

* * *

 

 

Bellamy was the first one to move, he had pulled away from the hug faster than Clarke realized that it was happening and she watched as he averted her eyes. 

 

“I don’t think we need to try filming that again,” He decides to say, rubbing his hands together to keep to himself. He felt oddly vulnerable and so did Clarke, so he thought it was for the best. Bellamy walks off the set before she could ask if he felt good about the scene, and she’s left to get an ovation by herself. 

 

It was a mix of makeup touches and small talk with producers, that had Clarke tangled up in conversation and for that she was lucky, because her heart was beating fast and she didn’t know what to do. She didn’t notice before, but with her hair tied back into a braid, it had caused the pieces that framed her forehead to get frizzy with the warm air of lights surrounding them. It also didnt help that being so vulnerable in that scene had left her sweating, so her hair stuck to her face. 

 

It was a downfall of her nerves, which she couldn’t help. 

 

Kane snaps her out of her thoughts as he steps out of his directing chair, she didn’t see him before but it was understandable since he was hidden behind the main camera. 

 

“You did great, Clarke.” He praised. “He was right, you don’t have to do it again so you’re off the hook for now.” 

 

She nods, sighing in relief as she tries to find where Raven had gone off to. With a majority of her scenes done, and her anxiety gone of dealing with Bellamy for the day, she felt _good_. Clarke had forgotten that the episode had multiple sets that were set up across the studio space, some even leading into the forest that surrounded the area—so she would get lost easily. 

 

It also didn't help that once a scene had started to begin shooting, most of the crew and cast had flocked to that one area. Which left her alone if she wandered off, which didn’t sit well with her anxiety of her performance beforehand. She thinks to how Bellamy reacted to filming with her, and how he wanted to get far away from her immediately after. If he, or Kane, thought her performance was great then why did he run off? Did he let his emotions get to him, to where his character overtook him completely? 

 

She had had no idea. 

 

Her mind was full of thoughts, her ultimate distraction to the path she was walking. She had been pulling on the ends of her jacket sleeves, eager to take off the costume-like leather from her arms, as she walked off into the forest set of the show. 

 

Clarke didn’t walk far, only far enough to avoid the noise and cluster of people. 

 

It was nice to embrace the quietness of things, when her life seems so hectic. She hated that the downside to being so paranoid over Bellamy’s behavior around her was the fact that she had to force to think about her personal anxiety with acting. _Was she good enough_? It was a mood killer, she shook her head back and forth at the thought. 

 

“Getting lost again, Clarke?” A voice calls from behind her, just as her hand was running through the tree leaves. It was calming, and she turns around to see Bellamy with his face bare of the makeup he had worn earlier. 

 

The dirt, grime and red blood all washed away. 

 

“I can’t be lost if I wanted to get away for a while,” She countered, her mouth tilting into a small smile. She liked him most when they were alone, when they weren’t in front of cameras or other people. (Especially with the pressure of social media lingering in what their cast members share, Clarke _didn’t_ need that.)

 

“I wanted to find you,” Bellamy says, scratching the back of his neck in worry as he can’t look at her in the eyes. “I just wanted to apologize for running off, I couldn’t face anyone after that scene we did. It just hit a little close to home.” 

 

“It’s okay,” Clakre held back a sigh of relief because his issue wasn’t about her being around him, and she bites her lip. Now, she wanted to think of what made him so scared to let go before. “You don’t have to explain, I actually hoped that it _wasn’t_ me you had a problem with.” 

 

Bellamy’s brows furrowed, “You thought I didn’t like you?” He shakes his head at the thought as he leaned against a tree bark, and Clarke held her breath. “That’s far from the truth.” 

 

“It was our first big scene together, I was a little scared okay?” Clarke admitted with a shy smile, looking away when Bellamy laughs. 

 

His eyes crease into his smile, and Clarke forced herself to keep her gaze straight and not to get lost in his natural beauty because it _was_ true. He looked just as good as he did when she had met him at sixteen, and she couldn’t handle looking at him longer than needed. 

 

“You improvised that one time,” He pointed out, “I liked what you said, it added to the dynamic of our characters” 

 

“Oh, so you know my lines now?” 

 

“I like to be _prepared_ ,” Bellamy emphasized, his head leaning back to rest against the bark of the tree. Clarke tries to look away from the way his Adam’s apple bobbed with his swallow—

 

He adds, “There’s a difference.” 

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Clarke decided to say instead, trying to divert the subject of being about her. She reaches behind her to start to untangle her hair that was left in braids, knowing her day of shooting was most likely over. She ignores the way Bellamy stares at her when she does, his brown eyes following her motion. Her heart is racing, and he’s feet away from her. _Which isn’t normal_. 

 

 

It shouldn’t be. 

 

“I was gonna improvise a line too but I wasn’t sure how you’d react.” 

 

“It depends,” She questions with a soft voice, wrapping the multiple hair ties on her wrist. “What was it?” 

 

His eyes seem to sparkle when the light of the sunsetting hits his face, and she’s struggling—“Screw everyone else, let’s just go. _You and me_.” His voice lowers an octave, matching the tone of his character and Clarke could tell that he’s keeping back his laugh when all she wanted to do was run away before she said something stupid. 

 

“How would that be relevant,” She says instead, being a tease to his attempt at humor. “I was trying to comfort you, not leave everyone else behind.” 

 

Bellamy lowers his head, looking at Clarke with a tilted head. A smirk growing on his lips, and she can’t _not_ look away. 

 

“Well, _I_ wouldn’t mind running away with you.” He makes a point to gesture between the both of them with his hand and she tries to hide the red on her cheeks when her face gets warm. Bellamy continued, “I’m sure my character wouldn’t mind either, being that our dynamic just shifted on the show.” He doesn’t shy away from her, not this time. “I _really_ wouldn’t say no if you asked, and as long as I’m with you, I’ll be okay with whatever.” 

 

“Bella—“ She questioned, her head is spinning in circles. 

 

“Don’t say anything,” Bellamy replied and kept his tone gentle. “It’s what my character would’ve said.” 

 

Clarke didn’t know how to respond. If that’s what Bellamy would’ve said if he improvised his lines, would he let his true emotions shine through? How would she respond if his character poured his heart on his sleeve, covered by the mask of Bellamy Blake, and she couldn’t say anything at all. 

 

She wouldn’t be able to speak, her heart beating hard against her chest because this felt _too_ real. 

 

(It didn’t sound like he was pretending, and Clarke wasn’t trying to either.) 

 

“My character wouldn’t know what to say or how to respond,” She was honest, but her mouth soon betrays her to what she was trying to keep hidden. “But, _I_ would know what to say.” 

 

Bellamy’s eyes go wide, and he adjusts to get comfortable—wanting to listen to what she had to say. Clarke couldn’t believe it herself, she had said _what_? In reality, she didn’t know how to respond at all because Bellamy made her go crazy sometimes. It was one of those times. 

 

“Really, now?” He bites his bottom lip, and she watches as his tongue runs over it next. 

 

“ _Bellamy_!” A voice calls out from inside the set building, and his head whips around as his name gets yelled for.  

 

“ _Clarke!_ ” She does the same. 

 

(Neither of them bring up the conversation again, so the thought of _‘what if’_ had kept them both awake that night.) 

 

Clarke didn’t know what to wish for, but a lingering thought had made her hope that Bellamy meant what he said. In the show, or in real life; she would’ve agreed to run away with him. She realized that too late, and now she would deal with it. 

 

 _Did she flirt with Bellamy_? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short! The next chapter will start progressing into multiple scenes/moments in one chapter. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
